


Diabolical Novelties

by slackerD



Series: The Benefits of Good Spatial Reasoning Skills [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out searching with Felicity, Sara gets a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabolical Novelties

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as _Necessary Tools_ and _Should Find Out_ , but once again, it's not necessary to read either to understand this.

The fact that there's an abandoned secret underground lair beneath an arcade probably shouldn't surprise Felicity as much as it does. Starling City has many secrets yet to be discovered. But her surprise from learning this is quickly over shadowed by her surprise at the child like glee radiating from her girlfriend about being in the arcade, or more specifically, finding a certain item in the arcade.

"A claw machine," Sara exclaims. "I used to be awesome at these."

"Of course you did," Felicity retorts. "A master assassin with excellent hand eye coordination, I assume that also means that your spatial reasoning must be amazing."

"Oooh, you're right," Sara replies. "With all my new skills, I bet I'm even better now than I was when I was kid."

"Can we please focus?" Felicity asks. "We're here for a reason."

"Fine," Sara huffs.

"Thank you."

They find the entrance to the lair and Sara goes in first, making sure that they're alone. Felicity stays behind her, cautiously listening for any signs of life. It's a relatively small space and it doesn't take that long to clear the area.

Felicity turns on her flashlight and begins looking for the hard drive they need.

"This place isn't that big," Sara says, looking around. "I don't really think you need my help."

Felicity rolls her eyes as she continues to search.

"I'm going to go back upstairs," Sara tells Felicity.

"You're going upstairs to use the claw machine, aren't you?"

"You don't really need my help," Sara repeats. "Plus, I don't really know what it looks like."

"It's a hard drive," Felicity retorts. "What do you think it looks like?"

Sara shrugs.

"Heaven forbid we try to do this as fast as possible," Felicity scoffs. "And if I get attacked—"

"Just scream and I will come save you."

"I don't need saving," Felicity bites back, a bit annoyed. She has been learning how to fight after all.

"Well, then scream and I will come watch you kick someone's ass, okay?"

"Better."

"Good. "

Felicity is still searching, her focus with the flashlight as it scours the lair, so the kiss from Sara takes her by surprise. It's quick and then she's gone. Even though she knows that Sara is leaving, she's so annoyingly quiet that Felicity doesn't hear a thing and just has to assume she's gone. It's fairly creepy down here, making Felicity relieved that she's almost used to Sara being stealthy or else she'd be freaked out as the feeling of aloneness settles over her.

Though being in the abandoned underground lair alone isn't exactly comfortable, so Felicity searches as quickly as she can, going through drawers and boxes and shelves. Felicity finally finds the hard drive in a drawer full of various drafting tools, underneath a T square. Felicity can't tell if it's out of carelessness or if someone was deliberately trying to hide it.

Once she has it, Felicity quickly heads back upstairs to find Sara and get out of this place.

When Felicity finds Sara, there is a foam neon pink cowboy hat sitting askew on her head.

"I like the hat," Felicity comments.

"I got you something too," Sara replies.

"Please let it be a temporary skull tattoo," Felicity says.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sara replies. "But there aren't any temporary tattoos in the machine."

"I suppose not," Felicity agrees. "They'd be kind of hard to grab with the claw."

"Exactly."

"So what did you get me?"

"This," Sara answers, holding up a stuffed kangaroo.

Felicity takes a step back, even as she's cursing herself for being so irrational. It's not even a real kangaroo, just a stuffed one.

"Uh, not the response I was expecting," Sara says, confused.

"Kangaroos freak me out," Felicity explains as she tries to look anywhere else but its devious face. "It's kind of a phobia."

"Noted," Sara says. "But this is just a stuffed animal. It won't hurt you."

"I know that," Felicity replies, eyes still not on the stuffed kangaroo. "But they still wig me out. They look evil."

"Evil?" Sara chuckles.

"Yes, evil," Felicity insists. "Diabolical even."

"So even a plush kangaroo is bad?" Sara clarifies. "Because they look evil?"

Felicity nods. "Hence the phobia."

"Okay, no problem," Sara replies, returning her focus to machine and trying to keep the kangaroo out of sight. "I'll get you something else. How do you feel about..." Sara examines the contents of the claw machine. "Dragons?"

"Dragons are okay," Felicity says as she looks inside the machine.

"Okay, so you're getting a dragon."

"The orange one," Felicity requests. 

"An orange dragon," Sara agrees.

"Thanks."

"You want me to take the stuff kangaroo out back and put an arrow through him?"

"That seems a bit extreme," Felicity replies. "I think leaving him here will be sufficient."

"Okay then," Sara says as she hits the button to drop the claw. As it falls, she takes the kangaroo, still clenched in her other hand and tosses it on top of the machine. She glances back inside and sees the claw dropping an orange dragon into the chute. She pulls it out and presents it to Felicity. "One orange dragon as requested."

"Thank you," Felicity says, accepting it.

"Did you find the hard drive?" Sara asks.

"Would I be up here arguing about kangaroos with you if I didn't?" Felicity counters.

"No, you would not," Sara agrees. "Shall we go?"

Chuckling, Felicity shakes her head at her girlfriend as they walk.

"What?" Sara asks.

"Shall we go? You sound like we're just out and about on a date," Felicity explains.

"Well, I did get you the dragon," Sara points out. "So..."

"Are you going to keep the hat?" Felicity asks.

"I don't think it works with the mask," Sara replies. "Maybe the dragon can wear it."

Felicity takes the hat from Sara and puts it on the dragon. It might be too small to properly fit Sara, but it's comically large on the tiny dragon head.

"Perfect fit," Sara says. "It can be our mascot. Instead of a mask to hide his identity, he has a hat."

"He can sit by my computers," Felicity allows. "But I'm not making him a bow."

"How about a bō then?" Sara asks, holding up her own weapon.

"No."

"Fine, but he's still the mascot," Sara insists.

"He can still be the mascot," Felicity agrees.


End file.
